


Took Your Time

by EmmiBerri



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Violetta Armand (OFC)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmiBerri/pseuds/EmmiBerri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone on the Enterprise knows the two young ensigns are devoted to each other, it just takes a little push to get the oblivious teens to realise what they feel for each other. Pavel Chekov and Violetta Armand (OFC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random one-shot that has been stuck in my head for a couple days. I don't know whether this would turn into anything more but I thought I'd share it. Important info; Vita is a Russian nickname for Violetta, it is a term used in affection for the said-named person.  
> I (sadly) do not own Star Trek.

The day had gone off to a good start. It had been a slow morning but Violetta Armand liked it that way, more time working on the ship. More time with Chekov. 

Of course it was the Enterprise though, so the day was bound to turn sour. It had started with Lieutenant Uhura intercepting a Klingon message, stating the escape of imprisoned Klingon prisoners. Admiral Pike had phoned in, asking Jim to find and contain the prisoners, which he took readily. Of course, there had been one problem when they found the Klingon prisoners. They had warbirds and were firing heavily at the Enterprise.

"Shields at sixty-eight percent sir!"

"Sulu! Fire all weapons immediately!"

"Yes Captain!"

"Ensign Armand, I want you stationed down at engineering immediately," Jim shouted over the noise of the Klingon attack. "Bones, how many injured?"

McCoy huffed as he entered the bridge. "Goddamnit Jim they're pouring in, I've got chapel stationed at the medical bay right now, cause apparently it's more important I'm on the bridge not helping," his voice dripped with sarcasm. "Damn Klingons."

Violetta let go of Chekov's hand, giving him a fleeting smile before running out the turbo doors, intent on getting to engineering as quickly as possible. 

Jim watched his navigator stare after the young ensign, a pained look on his face. He knew the two teenagers cared for each other, it was obvious to everyone except them. 

"Chekov!" he yelled, "go after her now."

The young Russian's face beamed before he bolted out of his chair, calling out for the French girl.

"Captain was it entirely wise to intervene?" Spock questioned, hands clasped behind his back as Kirk shouted orders to obliterate the Klingon warbirds. "It would have been a logical assumption to let them lead their own course in due time."

Jim raised an eyebrow at his Vulcan friend. 

"That's Vulcan logic and besides, they needed a push."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Move move move!" Pavel shouted at the people he kept running into, as he ran after Violetta. "Vita! Vita wait!" He saw her familiar head of raven curls and burst into another round of speed. "Vita!"

Violetta stopped and turned, Pavel reaching to grasp her shoulders. The two stood barely a foot apart, chests heaving as green eyes met blue. 

"Vita I...uh," he flushed red, rubbing the back of his neck. She smiled softly as he stuttered, his Russian accent becoming more noticeable. "Vita, I tink it is best iv we, uh, juzt..." He trailed off as he felt the ever present nerves settle in that he got around her. 

"I love you." 

The sentence was quiet, so quiet he almost missed it. 

"Vhat?" He asked. She lifted a hand and caressed the side of his face. 

"Je T'aime, I love you," she said again. Pavel smiled and cupped her face, bending down to capture her lips with his own. Violetta involuntarily moaned and attempted to get closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. They stood in that corridor for what seemed like hours but was mere moments, drinking in each others touch. 

Pavel pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers and breathing deeply. 

"I love you," he said. She smiled and he leant forward, peppering her face with kisses. In between each touch he breathed those three words, causing the young engineer to giggle at his antics. 

It was only as the ship rocked with another Klingon shot that the two of them were sent back to reality. They pulled back from each other and smiled, knowing they would have to get to their stations soon. 

Spock walked down the corridor, looking for Ensign Chekov on Captain's orders. He turned left just in time to see Ensign Armand pull Chekov into a deep kiss before running down the corridor, towards the engine rooms. He raised an eyebrow as Chekov sighed deeply and happily before turning and yelping at the sight of the Vulcan. 

"I-I am sorry zir, I am coming as quickly as possible," the Russian blushed as he sped past Spock, tripping in his nervous state. Spock turned and allowed his eyes to follow the young ensign as he left the commander's sight.

"Fascinating."


End file.
